elements_of_disharmonyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cheesehooves/Update 5- Race Limitations
Afternoon, guys! I'm pausing in the geography updates to create something that needs to be talked about in a more in depth manner, especially for those who are thinking about joining us and have yet to go through the process of chatting with me to create a character for our world. I touched lightly on the race limits we have in place here in the guidelines, if a pony can't do it in the show canon, they can't do it here. Alternatively, that also includes what races or combination of races that can be seen here. 'Earth Ponies' According to Lauren Faust, Earth Ponies have a special connestion to nature, plants, and animals. Both mane earth ponies have connections to farming, Applejack working Sweet Apple Acres, and Pinkie Pie previously being a rock farmer. We've also seen many earth ponies who are bakers, candy makers, etc, showing that they have a special affintiy for the creation of items using their hooves and hearts. As for animals, most caretakers are in fact earth ponies, the sole exception being Fluttershy, but that's simply because her original design was in fact an earth pony. Before the founding of Equestria, earth pony's sole role was to farm food for the other races, it's heavily implied that the other races are unable to grow things as well, or if at all, as the earth ponies can. One trait that seems prevelant in earth ponies is their physical traits. Earth ponies are shown to be able to perform incredible feats of strength multiple times in the show, suggesting that this is the true passive racial trait for the group. Many can be seen clearing snow, barricades, running, balancing things with ease, and using their tails as a fifth limb. They also seem to enjoy a long lasting stamina boost, showing no visible strain when performing such activities for extended periods of time. 'Pegasi' Pegasus ponies have the ability that allows them to walk on clouds and control the weather, through passive racial magic that only the have. The talents they posses rely soly on that, all are seen either working with weather or aerial specalties. Before the forming of Equestria, pegasi were in charge of the weather, once again suggesting that this is something only their race is capable of doing. Most pegsai are seen as having a high agility level and able to accomplish high levels of speed, but only for a short period of time. They're also able to use their wings as a sort of hand, able to pay shop keepers or do their own versions of pushups. 'Unicorns' Unicorns are the only race that can willing control magic, and the magic they are able to control is directly related to their cutie marks. Unique exceptions are Twilight and Trixie, but this is simply because their talent is specifically magic. However, in the show, Rarity and Twilight imply that unicorn magic does not happen without reason, suggesting that in moments of trouble or harm, a unicorn can perform amazing feats of magic, but the key word here is sparringly. It shouldn't be something that happens often, in other words. It's also worth noting that unicorn magic is innocent and helpful, we have not seen talents that deal with light or dark magic (or even having the ability to know everything about both) outside of villians. A seemingly passive ability with unicorns is the ability to levitate or move objects, but the length if time or distance that the object can be moved or levitated depends on the level of skill and concentration of each specific pony. They're also shown to have high levels of intellect, solving most problems using their head, as seen with Rarity when she escapes the Diamond Dogs. With these limitations in place, it's relatively easy to figure out what a specific pony '''can't '''do. For example, and earth pony should not be able to use advanced forms of magic outside of the realm of combining herbs to make potions; a pegasus should not be able to grow plants; a normal unicorn should not be able to perform all sorts of amazing feats of magic that is not within their special talent. Antother small note: we do not allow hybrids. They have not been seen in the show, they will not be seen here. No half-changelings, half-vampire, half-timberwolf stuff. It's very... unwanted. Hope this helps! If you have any questions as to whether or not a specific race can do something or would like to discuss why these races have these specific traits, feel free to ask! <3 Lassie Category:Blog posts